Famille Assassine
by the-dead-star
Summary: Avant qu'Altaïr n'entre dans la légende comme le célèbre Assassin, replongeons-nous dans son passé quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon...
1. Chapter 1

Famille Assassine

Chapitre 1

Masyaf, Syrie – 1176.

A onze ans, Altaïr suivait les traces de son père, Assassin.

Encore simple novice, il impressionnait cependant de par son agilité, sa ténacité et son courage à toute épreuve.

Toutefois, tout homme a ses peurs et la plus importante pour Altaïr était, tout simplement, sa mère.

Clea Ibn-La'Ahad, européenne venue aider son père médecin, était tombée sous le charme du ténébreux Umar.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à convaincre le père de la jeune fille du bien fondé de ses intentions.

Il était certes un tout jeune Assassin mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir fonder une famille.

Ainsi, âgée de 15 ans, Clea s'était définitivement installée en Terre Sainte.

Et aujourd'hui, elle seule était capable de faire trembler Altaïr.

De quoi attirer les moqueries ?

Certes pas, Clea y veillait...

Oo*oO

Action devenue courante avec le temps, Altaïr s'était battu contre Abbas.

Ce dernier lui vouait une haine farouche et Altaïr ne pouvait que répliquer face aux piques incessantes de son « frère ».

Et comme chaque jour, il se retrouvait puni, à attendre son père.

« Altaïr ? »

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, ses yeux tombant sur une silhouette habillée de blanc, le capuchon rabattu.

Mais Altaïr reconnaîtrait entre mille cette voix grave au ton rocailleux.

Umar, Maître Assassin, modèle secret pour son fils.

Il se releva et lentement, rejoignit son père.

Celui-ci pencha la tête vers lui, le vrillant de son regard doré, identique au sien.

Comme chaque jour, il lui posa la question : « Pourquoi ? ».

Et comme chaque jour, son fils se mit en devoir de lui expliquer, avec force de détails, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Oo*oO

Ils cheminaient désormais en silence vers la modeste maison de la famille.

Mais Altaïr ne tarda pas à s'enquérir :

« Mama est au courant ? »

« Elle l'est. »

Là, malgré ses onze ans et son statut de novice, le fils se mit à geindre.

Nul doute qu'en rentrant, il se ferait enguirlander par sa mère.

Chaque jour, il était puni, chaque jour elle le grondait mais le lendemain, ça recommençait.

Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure...

Clea les attendait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Altaïr n'essaya même pas de faire oublier ses méfaits, il alla directement face à sa mère, la tête basse.

Avec un claquement désapprobateur de la langue, elle passa deux doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux de la couleur de la mer en colère...

« Altaïr, quand donc tout ceci s'arrêtera-t-il ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, mama ! Je te le jure ! C'est lui qui commence toujours. »

« Et tu réagis, toujours. »

Il fit la moue, marmonnant :

« Je sais, je suis trop impulsif. »

« Et l'impulsivité n'est pas une qualité pour un Assassin. »

« Je sais. »

Avec un soupir, elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant sur le front.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la douce fragrance qui s'échappait de ses frisettes cannelles.

Sa mère n'était pas comme les autres mais qu'importe, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

C'était _sa_ maman.

Oo*oO

Tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Là, père et fils se lavèrent les mains avant de passer à table.

Clea apporta les plats et après l'avoir remerciée pour la confection de ce repas, ils commencèrent à manger.

Bien évidemment, Altaïr fut le premier à avoir fini et sans un mot, son père lui tendit un seau.

Il implora sa mère du regard mais elle secoua la tête en souriant.

C'était sa punition pour s'être battu avec Abbas et il le savait.

Pourtant, à chaque fois, il se mettait à espérer qu'ils changent de châtiment.

Ils savaient pourtant bien qu'il détestait les chèvres, non ?

La porte se referma et ils attendirent quelques secondes avant d'entendre Altaïr pester contre ces animaux bêtes et vicieux.

Sous son capuchon, Umar esquissa un petit sourire.

Clea le questionna alors :

« Tu crois qu'un jour, il apprendra à rester maître de ses émotions ? »

« Un jour, oui. »

« Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

À son tour, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser la table, il l'en empêcha en la retenant par le poignet.

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée, il se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux, silencieux.

Mais elle connaissait ce regard et à nouveau, elle sourit.

Alors d'elle-même, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, repoussant le capuchon blanc pour révéler un visage brun aux courts cheveux noirs.

Elle y passa les doigts et il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse.

Elle rit :

« Tu ressembles à un chat. »

« Un chat, vraiment ? »

« Hhh. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit sur le terrain. »

« Ah bon ? Et que dit-on sur le terrain ? »

« Que je ressemble à un félin. »

« Ma foi, un félin... est un gros chat, non ? »

Là, il rouvrit les yeux mais elle se contenta de sourire, mutine.

Il plissa alors les yeux.

« Ma femme mérite aussi une punition. »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres d'Umar qui, d'un coup, l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Un gros chat, hein ?

Oo*oO

Après un moment, Umar interrompit le baiser, tournant la tête.

Clea fit de même et elle vit Altaïr, sur le pas de la porte, tout crotté.

Et le seau à côté de lui ne devait contenir que quelques gouttes de lait, assurément.

Umar arqua un sourcil, s'étonnant :

« Et bien fils, que fais-tu là ? »

« J'ai fini. »

« En es-tu certain ? »

« Absolument. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait l'affirmer ? »

« Parce que si je reste une seconde de plus avec ces... _choses_ , je les tue. »

Son père sourit.

« C'est un bon argument. »

« Je peux aller dormir, alors ? »

« Pas avant d'avoir pris un bain. »

« Mais je ne suis pas sale ! »

Face au sourcil arqué de son père, il grommela :

« Bon, d'accord, j'y vais. »

Oo*oO

L'eau fut chauffée et Altaïr, il devait bien l'avouer, s'y plongea avec délice.

Car lors de ses entraînements, il n'avait droit qu'à l'eau froide de la rivière toute proche.

Alors quand il pouvait en profiter, il ne se le refusait pas.

Sa mère était assise au coin du feu, en train de repriser une de ses chemises, et il la questionna :

« Mama ? »

« Oui, Altaïr ? »

« C'était comment, avant ? »

« Avant ? »

« Oui, avant que je ne vienne au monde. »

« Et bien, ton père partait en mission et moi, je m'occupais de la maison. »

« Et encore avant ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil arqué, et il sourit.

« Avec ton baba. »

« Oh, avec mon père. Et bien, je l'aidais dans ses tournées. »

« Tu l'aidais à soigner des Assassins !? »

Elle eut un petit rire :

« Non, je ne soignais pas les Assassins. Mais j'ai déjà aidé à soigner un chameau. »

Les yeux d'Altaïr semblèrent s'illuminer.

« C'est vrai ? »

Oo*oO

Après un moment, Umar fit son apparition.

Il déclara :

« Altaïr, il est temps d'aller au lit. »

« Mais... »

« Tu te lèves tôt, demain, rappelle-toi. »

Le petit garçon fit la grise mine pendant quelques instants puis il finit par sortir de l'eau, accueillant avec joie la serviette que sa mère lui tendait.

Il s'y enveloppa et passa dans la pièce à côté.

Clea tourna la tête vers Umar et réalisa :

« Tu es blessé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Et tu devras être prêt à partir en mission demain, toi aussi. »

Face à l'air plus que sérieux de sa femme, il finit par capituler en soupirant :

« Très bien, je vais me laver. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

# « Altaïr ! Mais il n'a que onze ans ! »

« Il sera l'homme de la famille, si quelque chose m'arrivait. »

« Et il a peur des chèvres. »

# Lentement, Umar s'était déshabillé, révélant un corps musclé, recouvert de cicatrices en tout genre.


	2. Chapter 2

Famille Assassine

Chapitre 2

Lentement, Umar s'était déshabillé, révélant un corps musclé, recouvert de cicatrices en tout genre.

Et la balafre ensanglantée sur son épaule avait bien besoin de soin, comme Clea s'y attendait.

Et alors qu'Umar se lavait, elle sortit sa trousse, toujours à portée de main.

Avec deux assassins à la maison, il était impensable de ne rien avoir pour les soigner.

Surtout pour Altaïr qui arrivait toujours à se fourrer dans les pires situations qui soient.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« À l'aube. »

En silence, elle hocha la tête.

Son cœur était à nouveau serré dans sa poitrine mais en près de quinze ans de mariage, elle savait que l'angoisse ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Pas tant qu'Umar était toujours Assassin.

En un instant, il fut debout face à elle, dégoulinant d'une eau rougeâtre.

Sans un mot, comme pour Altaïr, elle lui tendit une serviette.

Mais il ne se contenta pas de s'y envelopper.

Attrapant sa femme par le poignet, il la questionna :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu es bien troublée, alors, s'il n'y a rien. »

Elle détourna la tête, sentant les larmes brouiller sa vue.

Mais la main chaude et calleuse d'Umar l'obligea à lui faire à nouveau face.

« Tu es ma femme, Clea. Je _dois_ savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

« Je... »

« Mama ? »

Oo*oO

Altaïr installé dans son lit, ses parents se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

Et cette fois-ci, Clea savait qu'Umar ne la laisserait pas se coucher sans savoir ce qui la tracassait.

Ainsi, allant au-devant des questions de son époux, elle lui révéla :

« Je... j'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu ne reviennes pas. »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Je le sais. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'imaginer le pire, te concernant. »

Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'attendais pas moins, venant de ta part. »

« Mais... »

« Altaïr veillera sur toi. »

« Altaïr ! Mais il n'a que onze ans ! »

« Il sera l'homme de la famille, si quelque chose m'arrivait. »

« Et il a peur des chèvres. »

« Clea... »

« Je n'aurais pas dut t'en parler. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, elle s'était dégagée de sa poigne, allant s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Oo*oO

Quand il eut terminé de préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour partir, Umar entra à son tour dans leur chambre.

Clea était couchée, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Mais il savait qu'elle était réveillée, il le percevait à son souffle, beaucoup trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'endormi.

Il s'assit sur le lit, posant une main sur son épaule.

Il la sentit se raidir et il l'appela :

« Clea ? »

« ... »

« Clea, regarde-moi. »

Très lentement, elle se retourna, révélant des joues baignées de larmes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as jamais été autant affectée par mon départ, auparavant. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Umar, je... je suis enceinte. »

Oo*oO

Lentement, l'aube se leva.

Avec elle, Umar se réveilla.

Mais il ne fut pas seul.

En effet, Clea ouvrit également les yeux, s'asseyant.

Il se tourna vers elle et durant un moment, ils ne firent que se fixer droit dans les yeux.

Puis il se leva et se prépara.

Clea le regarda faire en silence, se remémorant sa révélation.

Il n'avait pas bronché, se contentant de l'embrasser.

Cette nouvelle ne changeait rien et elle savait qu'il partirait quand même en mission.

Le bruit métallique de sa dague cachée la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se leva, le rejoignant.

Elle chuchota, les yeux dans les yeux :

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Et toi, veille sur Altaïr... et le bébé. »

En silence, elle hocha la tête et il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait disparu et Clea rejoignait Altaïr, se serrant tout contre lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Famille Assassine

Chapitre 3

Une semaine plus tard, le village était déserté en direction de la forteresse de Masyaf.

Les troupes de Sal'Adhin étaient en marche et tous savaient que ses soldats ne feraient pas de quartier.

Main dans la main avec Clea, Altaïr la questionna :

« Mama ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Quand est-ce que baba rentrera ? »

« Je l'ignore, Altaïr. »

« Mais il rentre toujours ! »

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, terrifiée à l'idée qu'Umar ait été tué lors de sa mission.

En arrivant à la forteresse, elle questionnerait Al Muali.

Elle _devait_ savoir.

Oo*oO

« Ma chère Clea, sois la bienvenue. »

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, maître Al Muali. »

« Oh mais elle est toute naturelle. Ton époux est assassin et ton fils le deviendra dans quelques années. »

« À propos de mon époux, avez-vous des informations le concernant ? »

Il secoua la tête, lui révélant :

« Malheureusement, non. »

« Aucune ! »

« Si. Nous savons qu'il a été fait prisonnier. »

« Prisonnier ! »

« Ne t'alarme pas, Clea. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le sauver. »

Elle acquiesça, secouée par la nouvelle.

Umar était donc prisonnier.

Cela expliquait son absence prolongée.

Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : la mort ou la torture.

Elle savait qu'il résisterait jusqu'au bout mais le reverraient-ils vivant ?

Oo*oO

Quelques jours plus tard, les Sarrasins s'installaient face à la forteresse.

Sal'Adhin apparut, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut à toi, Assassin ! »

« Que veux-tu, Sarrasin ? »

« Oh, juste gouverner cette forteresse. »

« Notre forteresse n'est jamais tombée aux mains de l'ennemi ! Elle n'y tombera pas plus aujourd'hui ! »

« Vraiment ? Et que fais-tu des Assassins prisonniers que j'ai en ma possession ? Les laisseras-tu mourir ? »

Clea tressaillit tandis qu'Altaïr était difficilement retenu par le jeune Malik et son frère Kadar.

La vie de son père était en jeu !

Oo*oO

Un à un, les prisonniers furent présentés aux Assassins et aux villageois, à genoux.

Clea retint un gémissement d'agonie en voyant Umar, le corps recouvert de sang.

Mais il n'était pas seul et Hassan fut installé à ses côtés, père d'Abbas.

Alors qu'Altaïr serrait les mâchoires à les briser, son regard d'or si assombri qu'il paraissait noir, son ennemi ne put s'empêcher d'hurler « BABA ! ».

Le sourire de Sal'Adhin s'élargit :

« Alors comme ça, tes Assassins peuvent prendre femme et avoir des enfants. Intéressant. »

« Quelles sont tes conditions, Sarrasin ? »

Oo*oO

Clea et Altaïr étaient immobiles, côte à côte.

Leurs regards étaient fixés sur Umar, qui tentait difficilement de rester droit.

Après un moment, le garçon se tourna vers sa mère.

« Pourquoi ne faisons-nous rien ? »

« C'est impossible, Altaïr. »

« Mais... ils vont mourir ! »

Les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, elle l'attira contre elle, le réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Enfin, la décision de Sal'Adhin fut prononcée : les Assassins seraient dépouillés de leurs richesses, ainsi que les villageois.

C'était un moindre mal, comparé à ce que les soldats seraient prêts à perpétrer, mais tous s'exécutèrent avec tristesse.

Le fruit de tous leurs labeurs partait en fumée, sous leurs yeux.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

Umar tourna difficilement la tête, un seul œil doré ouvert.


	4. Chapter 4

Famille Assassine

Chapitre 4

Enfin, les Assassins furent libérés.

Soutenus par leurs frères, ils furent emmenés à l'intérieur de la forteresse, immédiatement soignés.

Altaïr tira Clea par la main, ne désirant qu'une chose : vérifier que son père était bien vivant.

« Baba... »

Umar tourna difficilement la tête, un seul œil doré ouvert.

Il murmura :

« Altaïr... »

« Tu es vivant ! »

Son père grimaça un sourire, acceptant l'étreinte de son fils, comprenant son soulagement.

Lui aussi était soulagé d'être en vie et de les revoir, Altaïr et Clea.

Celle-ci avança lentement vers lui, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Elle le rejoignit et posa sa main sur la sienne, raidie par la crasse et le sang séché.

Mais qu'importe, il était vivant et c'était le principal.

« Tu as survécu. »

« En effet. »

« Je... je n'ose y croire. »

« Et... pourtant, c'est... le cas. »

Elle acquiesça, souriant à travers ses larmes, puis se pencha vers lui.

Là, ils s'embrassèrent, enfin réunis.

Et Malik, qui passait par là, sourit.

Altaïr n'avait pas bougé, installé contre le flanc d'Umar, et il lui fit un grand sourire, heureux et soulagé.

Son père était revenu, enfin.

Oo*oO

Masyaf, Syrie – 1181.

Comme tous les autres, Altaïr, âgé de seize ans, accédait au rang d'Assassin.

Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant sa famille.

Son père, toujours dans l'habit blanc habituel, sa mère, serrée contre lui, ses yeux bleus et ses frisettes brunes, et enfin Alana.

Âgée de quatre ans, elle possédait les yeux bleus de sa mère et la peau brune de son père.

Nul doute qu'en atteignant l'âge adulte, elle ferait des ravages dans la gente masculine.

Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait même pas encore cinq ans et elle lui fit de grands gestes, s'écriant : « Altaïr ! ».

Non, il n'échangerait pour rien au monde sa famille.

C'était la sienne, à personne d'autre.


End file.
